The Rules of the Game
The Rules We Wish We Could Get By On Alone 0.) Please join the OOC Group. 1.) Be nice to other members 2.) Be a productive member of the group. The Rules (The Written Ones) 1.) Killing characters * This should go without saying but: DO NOT kill someone's character unless that person say's it's okay. * This used to be a lot wordier but basically while we the moderators acknowledge your dominion over your own characters and thus their lives being in your hands, we humbly ask that you not in a bout of emotion kill your character because it is really annoying. 2.) Characters of your own creation * Before you begin posting as a made up character you need to post a bio for the character as a post so that the moderators and members if they so choose can give their input about the character and whether or not to approve of it * Every made up character needs a weakness(es) * X men Unlimited RPG is an X MEN based group, which means, while we may have cameos of other marvel characters as NPCs, we would prefer people not propose non-x men characters as characters for them to roleplay as. ** We the moderators cannot come up with a reason why Spiderman or Daredevil would suddenly start staying with the x men. If you can come up with a good reason why a particular marvel character would start staying at the institute then we will consider letting you rp as them. * Weapons - see manifestos(Weapons) * Evil characters may be known only by a codename or nickname but students and faculty of the institute do need actual names. You don't have to let other characters know what that name is. But the character still needs one. ** We recognize that canon characters such Rogue and Dr. Fantomex do not have real names and only go by code-names. * Powers - see the manifestos (Powers) 3.) You MUST be able to post atleast once every couple days. It helps the plot and the flow of the group. Overall it is a good thing if you can post at-least once a day. 4.) No autoing the results of an action upon another character. * So...you do not get to dictate how someone else's character reacts to an attack or action by your character ** The one notable exception being a ranged attack or something along those lines missing or be dodged as it could be feasibly been aimed to miss. * Non-Player Characters (AKA Cannon fodder and/or entities that have no bio) are a very gray area. Due to the throw-away nature of these characters a degree of autoing of their response to attacks by a player character is acceptable. But please exercise restraint and do not over-do it. * I, Bardcrest, acknowledge that I have been known to flagrantly disregard this rule myself. But in my defense, I don't do it very often in instances where I do not already have an understanding with the player of doing so being acceptable. 5.) SEXUAL CONTENT AND CURSING: * The admins conceded that at times it is necessary to use what some would deem as vulgar phrases and expressions to properly convey the emotions that a character is feeling. As well as the fact that the personality of some characters lean them towards the use of curse words quite frequently. All we ask is that you keep it at a controlled level. * You can talk about having sex, you can have sex 'off screen' between two consenting adults. But you may NOT rp the act of sex in a joint post or something. This includes sex acts done with only one person involved. * When it comes to sexual/disgusting content it is hard to clearly draw the line between what is accepted and what isn't. So I will give some examples of what has been so far acceptable. ** Flirting ** One animalistic character contemplating humping another character in order to show dominance ** Discussion of a character's lack of genitals due to his mutation ** Characters ending up without any clothes on due to acid or intense heat. ** Characters going to the bathroom ** Characters urinating in public ** Social bathing ** Characters being struck in the groin Rules (Unwritten Ones) The fact that the 'unwritten' rules are being written down is not lost on me. Proper Communication: * DIFFERENT COMMUNICATION NOTATIONS: ** "Spoken Communication that everyone can understand" ** 'Thoughts' ** +Telepathy+ ** -Spoken communication only understood by certain people- *** rather than put some nonsense words and then a translation later on in the post, please simply put it in English within the '-'s. *** Speaking in "s in another language is also acceptable but please be sure to provide a translation in English so that what is being said can be understood. Rules of the Ethereal State * Basically, a character can not be both untouchable and able to affect others at the same time. * Being untouchable is NOT to be confused with being invulnerable. (Case in point: Skull who can bash heads while being confident that he will not be grievously hurt) * This rules is best explain I feel through examples: ** Seraphim is completely untouchable and no one has ever been able to affect him. But he has yet to be able to affect anyone else either. ** In her phased state, Shadowcat is only able to be affected a few types of things (energy, magic, vibranium, etc) but can only really seriously affect a piece of complex electronics and a living animald nervous system to a lesser degree. ** Dr. Viper can be affected by 'everything' and have an affect on 'everything' * This is based on the Magic: The Gathering Card of 'Gaseous State'. The Frog Hat Rule * This game is basically a form of improv and so it should come as no surprise that what is highly regarded as the foremost rule of improv applies here. The rule is often called 'don't deny' but I prefer the term the frog hat rule. As in if someone's character says to your character, "That is a very nice frog hat you have on right now." The fact that your character is wearing a 'frog-hat' is at that point a fact and should not be refuted or argued. ** This rule is fraught with potential for abuse often referred to as a 'frog hat' war where someone responds to their character being 'altered' in a way they do not like by 'altering' the 'offending character' who then responds in kind and so on and so forth. Frog hat wars will NOT BE TOLERATED!